wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Foggernaut
Description They are a race of robotic humanoids. Patient, careful, the''' Foggernauts''' are waiting for the best moment to take action… and to dent some metal sheet! That’s what makes them the real champions of survival and evolution. Through the centuries, they’ve getting better and better, on both intellectual and physical sides. If we were to summarize their functioning in two words: “performance” and “efficiency” would probably be the best fit. One day, the King of the Foggernauts sent his militia ahead to the surface: this is the modified Foggernauts, those that the Technomagic had transformed. They used to be atheist and belligerent but, they are now the ambassadors of people who seek for peace. Their mission: find Stasili mines and thus prepare their people’s return. The original disciples of Oktapodas remains under water for now, waiting for some better days…. These Foggernauts finally set up in the 4 nations. New souls incarnate ever since in technomagical shells that work with Stasis. The only human thing about them is their spirit. When fighting, Foggernauts enjoy getting on their enemies nerves, who they mentally exhaust. They progressively gain ground, as a Stasis fist in an iron glove, until they control the whole surface! “'My turbines are my strength!'” - Petro Lan, descendent of Jonmac Lan Gameplay Book Class spells The class spells available to members of the Foggernaut class are: Spell-branch features *'Stasis:' Stasified state; stasis damage applies up to -100 in weakest resistance; damage calculated from best element; high attack range; possibility of gaining back Wakfu Points (WP) ; all ranged spells cast linearly; each stasis spell also costs x% of current HP *'Earth:' All earth spells can be cast in melee attack range; high synergy and with blockades; pressure, high pressure and flaming states; bonus %damage per %remaining hp *'Fire:' Mid-to-high attack range; all fire spells have Area of Effect damage; heating, overheating and flaming states; 'cheap' teleport spell *'Support:' Rails; stasis-using mechanical pet; artillery cannon; Blockades and protection auras *'Passives:' Coming soon Other features * Archetype: Animated machine/Technomancer * Strike Power: Average to high - depending on how well the player applies the Stasified state * Team play: Has a few AoE attacks that can hurt his team. Can block paths for the enemies and allies alike. Accidentally can lead to WP loss for his team as well as for the enemies. * Combat position: In the back - utilizing his artillery - or on the front but a bit away from his team, due to uncontrollable AoE spells such as Microbot or Fire and Oil. * Good targets: High-resistance targets, grouped up enemies. * Bad targets: Nimble targets. History The Foggernaut class, originating from the first Ankama title Dofus, was added before Masqueraider. It was added after a Foggernaut event had ended. Trivia *The class' full name is "Foggernaut's Steam" *It is likely they are part of a sect that venerates the god Oktapodas, the aquatic aspect of Osamodas. *Foggernaut is the only class that is not living, rather are animated machines (not counting Xelors because they are in fact living humans with armor). Image gallery External Links *Foggernaut at Wakfu's Official Site *Foggernaut Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *http://www.dofus.com/en/mmorpg-game/characters/foggernaut Foggernaut] at Dofus' Official Site *Foggernaut at Dofus Wikia Category:Class